


【德哈】晚夏的风与阳光

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: “他们是彼此的风与阳光。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】晚夏的风与阳光

**Author's Note:**

> 坐在房间打开窗户听着蝉鸣吹着晚风写出来的一个短短的甜甜腻腻的情侣日常，希望大家喜欢～

九月的傍晚，阳光斜洒，霞光晕染，阵阵暖风中也夹着丝丝秋天迫不及待的凉意。执拗地赖着不走的蝉迎来了夏日终章和秋日序曲，寥寥的蝉鸣给日子平添一些闲适和慵懒。  
一对在他们爱巢阳台的躺椅上依偎享受夕阳风光的恋人——黑色脑袋向右倾斜靠在右侧金发男人的肩窝，时不时亲昵地摇晃脑袋蹭蹭他的脖颈，如此几次换来了金发男人侧过头在黑发男人的额头上印上一个吻。  
“很痒呀！别闹了宝贝。”嘴唇贴着额头说着，语气里的笑意洋溢而出。  
“我就想这样嘛～你身上的味道好好闻。”他把鼻子凑到恋人的脖子上细细地嗅着。  
“我们用的一样的洗发水一样的沐浴露一样的洗衣液，我们的味道是一样的，傻瓜。”伸手把恋人蓬松的黑发揉得乱乱的。  
“不是啦，你知道人会从喜欢的人身上闻到独一无二的味道吗？”他闭上眼睑遮住了绿色的眸子，贴得更近地又闻了闻身旁人，像是在仔细分辨，“你的味道像风。”  
“风？”金发男人转过头看着恋人，他还闭着眼，嘴角向上弯着——他可能有点想吻上去。  
“嗯，风。”他往后仰了仰头，露出了一点绿色的瞳，眯着眼睛看着灰蓝色的眼眸，“是最温柔的风，德拉科。”  
德拉科还是吻上了他的唇，用自己的唇轻轻厮磨，吻着吻着，德拉科笑了。  
“我好像也闻到了，哈利，你的味道。”他分开一点点距离，手撑在两人之间，额头抵着哈利的额头，直视进哈利的眼睛。  
“说说看？”哈利双手搭上他的肩，伸直手臂，手腕交叉相叠。  
“我想想…”德拉科视线下移了一点点，舔了舔唇又吻住了恋人，轻轻吸吮，像是在汲取品尝味道，“是阳光。”咬着对方的唇瓣说。  
哈利轻轻笑出了声，“你这分明是尝到的呀！”  
“那我…仔细闻闻。”德拉科把头埋进了哈利的颈窝里，吸了几口气，再侧过头细细吻他的脖子，惹得哈利缩了缩肩膀。  
“很痒呀！别闹了宝贝。”哈利抱住颈间的金色脑袋，贴着他的耳朵吹着气说。  
“你学我的台词。”金发的男人佯装生气，下了点力气咬了咬恋人肩颈处的皮肤，又急急地抬头看着恋人的绿眼睛，“咬疼你了吗？”  
“怎么会，还没有我们的猫咪咬人疼呢…我刚想起来，我好像忘了给他添些水了……”说着就要撑起身子站起来去查看猫咪的餐饮区。  
德拉科抓住他的手腕，“我给他添了，别担心。”说着把他的手腕拉到自己面前，凑着鼻子闻了闻——还有一点淡淡的木质香水味，然后在他腕间落下一个吻，“你现在应该陪陪我。”手上加点力度顺势把哈利拉到了自己怀里，“都怪你在家还穿香，我又忘记刚刚闻到什么味道了，它混淆我。”德拉科双手抱住哈利的腰身。  
“毕竟是男朋友送的香水，我以为他会希望我天天用呢。”哈利坐在德拉科的大腿上，被从后面圈住腰，德拉科的下巴磕在他右边肩膀上，他放心地往后靠进恋人的怀抱，感受对方的呼吸扑撒在自己的锁骨，“现在是奖励的陪陪你时间。”  
他也想跟德拉科一直粘在一起。

初秋的温度很舒服，不粘腻却温暖，风阵阵吹拂，从他们两人之间不多的间隔穿过，再带起发丝随风飘动，相同的洗发水味道在风里缠在一起，多了一些甜丝丝的味道。  
他们看着艳丽却被柔软的云中和软化的霞色，听着若有若无的蝉鸣，树枝摇摆发出沙沙的声音。恋人的呼吸就在耳边，哈利的嘴角被简单的幸福向上推，不自觉地笑得好柔和。  
“好幸福…”  
“你真的…”  
两个人同时开了口。  
哈利笑得更甜蜜了，“你先说吧亲爱的。”他握住圈在自己腰间的手。  
“你真的是阳光的味道呢，哈利。”德拉科手指挠着哈利的掌心，说完又侧头在他的脖子印下一个吻，“之前确实是搞错了，尝起来的话…是甜的，草莓味的那种。”他咬了咬恋人的耳垂，“你刚刚想说什么？宝贝。”  
哈利侧过头把脸颊送到德拉科的唇边，“再确认一下，甜吗？”——他想再讨一个吻。  
德拉科顺应地亲了亲，又舔舔嘴唇，语带笑意地开口：“甜，比世间所有的糖都要甜。”他抬起右手轻轻抚哈利的左边脸颊，又捏捏他的脸，“还比所有的酒心巧克力都要醉人。”  
哈利轻轻蹭着德拉科的右手，“德拉科，我刚刚是想说我真的好幸福。”哈利撑着扶手转了个身，趴在了德拉科身上，双手交叠贴在他的胸口垫在自己脸下，然后抬着头笑着看向德拉科。  
德拉科一手摸着哈利的脸，另一只手枕在自己脑后，低头看着纯粹的装满爱意的恋人的眼睛，“今天不说我是擅长‘花言巧语’讨你欢心了吗？”  
“我知道那是你的真心实意。”哈利听起来很轻快，“高贵的马尔福就不允许我嘴硬地害羞一下吗？虽然交往这么多年了，但我还是会害羞的…”像是摘了两朵天边的红色云彩装饰在了哈利的两颊，“毕竟我的恋爱对象是你……”他把嘴唇藏在自己的手背，最后一句说得很小声。  
“…傻宝宝。”德拉科想好了要把夕阳当作借口来掩饰自己泛红的耳尖。

恋人间的时间总是过得格外快，夜色渐晚，风还是温柔环绕着两人，温度逐渐降下，两个人也靠得越来越近，时不时交换着亲昵的吻。  
“——风。”哈利突然开口，对着天空伸出手张开五指，“总是存在，无处不在，也总是陪伴，无时无刻。”他转头看向恋人，眼底一片温柔，“我离不开风。”  
德拉科侧过身伸出手，触碰哈利的手肘，指尖顺着小臂，经过手腕，然后把整个手掌交叠在哈利张开的掌心，手指穿过指缝，慢慢紧握，“你是我的阳光。”  
哈利也收紧了手指，和德拉科十指相扣着把手收回，放在了自己的心口。  
“哈利，我真的好贪恋你的温暖，这太让人上瘾。”德拉科撑起身子去和哈利接吻。

“喵——”他们的猫隔着落地窗呼唤着他们。  
“进房间去吧，德拉科。”两个人的唇才刚刚分开，哈利情不自禁又凑在德拉科的唇角亲了一下，“我们的猫说他需要我们了。”  
德拉科不说话，只是把手绕到哈利腰后抱住，贴近距离后又用自己的脸颊贴着哈利的脸颊，感受着哈利有些发烫的皮肤，凑到他的耳边：“喵。”  
“…天呐！现在变成了两只猫咪需要我呀！”哈利笑弯了眼睛，揉着德拉科的金发，在他的耳边轻轻地说：“我最喜欢的大猫猫，你不可以仗着我对你的偏爱就一直独占我哦！”  
“…再一小会儿……”德拉科汲取着哈利颈侧染上了他味道的空气，“好想一直跟你腻在一起…”  
“我们不是每天都这么腻在一起的吗？”哈利伸手揽上德拉科的颈。  
“要开始过秋天了…”  
“嗯，已经是秋天呢。”  
“见鬼…夏天的你我还根本没有腻够…”德拉科收紧了手臂，“秋天…从明天再开始过吧，我说现在是晚夏。”  
“好～都听你的，今天还是夏天。”哈利很喜欢德拉科偶尔的任性，也就任由他继续腻着了——毕竟他也很贪恋他的风。  
“我好喜欢你，哈利。”德拉科黏黏糊糊地向他的恋人撒娇。  
“我也是，德拉科，每一天都是。”哈利抱住他的粘人大猫猫，摸着他的背，“好啦～现在，我们去弄些吃的吧！”  
听到这句德拉科几乎是立刻撑着身子坐了起来，“今天想吃什么？我都给你做。”说着两手掐住哈利的腰，“还是有点瘦了，我要把你养胖一点才行。”嘟嘟囔囔。  
哈利被腰间突然掐上的手弄得发痒，扭着身子坐起来，制止住开始捏他腰的手，“去厨房再决定吧！”

可以从那扇落地窗看到的风景——黑发男人抱起了一只漂亮的猫咪，身边比他略高一些的金发男人一只手揽着他的肩，另一只手挠着他怀里猫咪的下巴，然后他们对视了，再接了一个吻…  
他们是彼此的风与阳光。

Fin.


End file.
